The next day/Lost in the desert
Here is how Sarousch begins his plot in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. The next morning, Princess Luna and Ford were worried about Yuna, Dipper, Mabel and their friends surviving in the desert. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, It's okay, Isamu. Luna looked at the exact spot where Yuna sat, But no trace of her or her friends. Ford Pines: Cheer up, Luna. I'm sure they'll make it back. They'll come. Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're right, Ford. Sunset Shimmer: Of course he's right, Starlight. He would never stood us wrong. Sandy Cheeks: Dang right he ain't, Sunset. Apple Bloom: I just hope Apple Feather makes it. BB-8: (beeps in hopes) Braeburn: Y'all sure that Yuna and gang are with ya, Including Round Up? Starla: We're getting a little worried. Patrick Star: They'll be fine, Braeburn. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, They'll make it somehow. Duck: At least we've made it to Appleloosa. Princess Celestia: And our babies seemed to be playing nice. Ford Pines: We're not giving up hope on Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel or their friends. Stanley Pines: I'm with you on this, Ford. Let's just hope they're okay. Trouble Shoes: I hope so. At the nick of time, Sarousch arrived with his gang. Sarousch: Greetings, Friends. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a rhino) Herbie: (beeps in anger) Hiro: Herbie, Calm down. Herbie: (settles down) Giselle: (beeps in despair) Bradley Uppercrust III: No worries, We don't want any trouble. Sarousch: Just to share you all a vision. Princess Celestia: What vision, Sarousch? Princess Sharon: How would you know about being friends with us after what happened? Princess Solarna: Why should we believe you? Sarousch: Because we've suffered too much after what cruel things we did. Isamu, Indy and Anna, Cindy, Sebeena, Flashlight and Tyrone were playing. Princess Luna: I don't trust him. Hiro: Neither do I, Luna. Prince Isamu: (embraces the rattle Bellwether was showing him) Princess Luna: (clears her throat) Bellwether: Come on, You guys can trust us. Mr. Winkie: We are very honorable. Sarousch: Let Cirque de Sarousch begin! While Sarousch tries talking on since, Ford, Cassim, the other mentors, the Human Counterparts, SpongeBob and his pals are suspicious about Sarousch. Sandy Cheeks: Saroush might be up to no good. Mr. Krabs: At least Plankton isn't trying his next plot to steal the Krabby Patty Formualer. Plankton: Don't go into that again, Krabs. I'm on my break at that. Sour Sweet (Human): I don't know if we could trust them. Fluttershy (Human): Me either. Tyrone: I don't like this. Sensei Garmadon: Luna, What do you make of it? Vice Principal Luna: The Journals, Of course! They must be looking for them. Princess Luna: We better keep our hopes to ourselves. Ford Pines: I'm sure Yuna and the others will return. Cassim: And we better make sure they don't get their hands on the Journals. Shining Armor (Human): Right, Cassim. Flurry Heart: (embracing the balloons) Dean Cadance: (brings the balloon for her baby) Mr. Winkie? Mr. Winkie: Dean Cadance? Dean Cadance: You do keep your word, Correct? Mr. Winkie: Of course, Madame. Sarousch: After all, (takes Flurry Heart) We'd be delighted to make Appleloosa a better place so that anyone would raise their younglings without fear. (kisses Flurry Heart in the cheek and returns her to Cadance) It will be a chance of a lifetime. Will you help us.... Build this world!? And so, The crowd cheered as Ford gather the other mentors. Meanwhile, Flynn fell asleep right out of the caboose of the train. Flynn: (rolls and woke up) D'OH! Hey, Wait for me! Just then, He discovers feet and hoofprints. Flynn: Tracks, Boom! Princess Yuna, Here I Come! And so, He followed the tracks to where they lead him to. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225